This invention relates to a folding container for holding money, coupons, loose checks and the like. Pocket sized folders are well known and widely used for wallets, notebooks, and such purposes. They consist essentially of front and back covers or panels, connected and folded at a common center line to enclose the contents. Additional panels or flaps are usually included inside one or both of the covers, these forming compartments to segregate various contents. Ordinary file folders with front and back covers folded at a common center line to enclose sheets of paper are also relevant background to this invention.